


dating mazikeen smith

by valkyriors



Series: valkyriors does lucifer (tv): an anthology series [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, mazikeen is the best character, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: dating mazikeen. meeting, dating, falling for her. the obvious bewilderment of maze’s peers.





	dating mazikeen smith

at first chloe dismissed it when she woke up to find mazikeen asleep in her bed, and another woman asleep next to her. after all she had only asked ‘no sex in the house while trixie’s here’ and the little girl had spent the night at her dad’s place.  
by the time chloe had got back from work both of them were gone, and her mind had barely retained that anyone was there in the first place.

later that week, however, chloe returned home at lunch to find mazikeen sat on the kitchen counter, and that same woman between maze’s legs.  
“maze!” she called out as she saw, and keeping her eyes away from the situation.  
“relax, decker.” the demon replied with a sigh, moving slightly to show that both of them were completely covered. the stranger also seemed to have a box of strawberries in her arms, which she had apparently been feeding to her roomate.  
“oh.” chloe said, shifting where she stood before carrying on with what she had been doing.

maze just shrugged, turning back to her guest with a grin and taking another strawberry. god, they were delicious. maybe she’d choose them over sex.  
“y’know,” they heard chloe start from another room, so both of them sighed. “it’s not like you to have the same woman over twice, mazikeen. hell, i don’t even think you’ve had lucifer here twice.”

finally giving up maze jumped from the counter, landing just by a woman who had an awkward grin on her face.  
“chloe, come here.” maze shouted without much enthusiasm, her eyes dropped even further then chloe popped her head around the corner with a massive smile.  
“i reluctantly want you to meet y/n” she continued, pulling the woman’s arm and reaching it out to chloe in an awkward handshake. “she’s my girlfriend.”  
“girlfriend?” chloe blurted out, too quickly.  
“that’s me.” you reply, without much else to say.

you had met mazikeen smith for the first time a while ago, it had only been a brief encounter at lux. your now ex-girlfriend had took you for a ‘date night’, but it didn’t seem to work out so well as, your girl had disappeared upstairs with the owner of the club. in defeat you headed to the bar, just asking for a straight bourbon as you sat opposite the bartender.

“i saw your girl leave without you.” she remarked with little emotion, you barely laughed.  
“yeah, so much for our night out.” you replied.  
“and?” the bartender quipped immediately. “it’s a busy club, have some revenge sex.”  
you shook your head with a laugh. “that depends,” you replied as quickly as before. “you free?”

and not long later were you going down on the hot bartender, after she had quickly whisked you upstairs to the penthouse of the club.  
it was fun, a lot of fun, and far better sex than you’d been offered in a while.  
you hadn’t ever made it to a bed, so after a short while of messing around on the couch maze had dragged you to a pool they had on the balcony.

still naked you jumped in, flirting and kissing the hot bartender to pass the time.  
“well well well, maze,” a british voice came from above the pair of you, a man in his robe, the owner of the club stood there with a smile. “not often i find you relaxing with those you’ve engaged with.”  
“maybe i’m special.” you said to him, just before maze could get in any words.  
“or maybe,” she interjected with a harsher look. “we’re waiting for something.”

barely a few minutes later your girlfriend had danced in, half naked and looking for lucifer. a shocked look dawned on her face when she spotted you.  
a few minutes of shouting followed, but you felt almost entirely unbothered, and stole a few careless looks at maze as you remained in the pool.

eventually the chaos died down, and maze watched you as you pulled your various items of clothing back together and messily dressed yourself.  
“that was fun. maybe i’ll see you around.” you laughed, looking to maze just before you left.  
“yeah, maybe you will.”

her reply had never been something she used in the past, open, an invitation for more, not just pointless sex. and even the sex she rarely returned to with the same person.  
in the back of her mind she said it was just the easiest thing to say, after all the girl was leaving. but whatever, she didn’t care if she ever saw her again.

it was a few weeks later that you even saw her again, just a chance encounter at another party. at first you seemed to ignore each other’s prescence, but you kept stealing looks at the girl when you could. she was hot after all. you could’ve sworn you saw her do the same thing once or twice.

but eventually you ran right into each other in a hallway, and felt the need to engage in a minute or so of awkward chat.  
you just shifted uncomfortably where you stood, hands rolling up your arms. it wasn’t a situation you found welcoming. and mazikeen felt the same, just wanting to leave but finding you somewhat endearing. after all, the person she was about to hookup with was incredibly dull, so maybe she wouldn’t mind having some time with you again.

after an awkward offer to get her a drink, you found yourself pressed against the closest wall by mazikeen, her lips and hands all over you as yours began to do the same.  
it was a different desperation to before, but enjoyable nonetheless. this time you dragged her to your apartment, not too far, which was why you ended up at the party in the first place.

the next time you found maze you had went searching for her yourself. you stumbled into lux one day, heading quite obviously straight to the bartender herself.  
you weren’t sure why else but a weird longing for her, mainly downstairs. she was the best sex you’d ever had. maybe it could be more, you didn’t care.  
but for maze, oh well she didn’t know what to do as she found herself stumbling into you yet again.

she watched your entrance to the club, not so glamorous, but you looked just as appealing to her as ever. your short hair spiked up, shirt sleeves rolled up and tattoos down each arm.  
but as she dragged you up to the penthouse once again, maze had no idea what to do as instead she felt you push her against the wall and take control. your roughness wasn’t new to maze in general, but never had someone else controlled her in a way that felt so good.

there was something about you that she liked, she didn’t care what it was but she went with it. after all she was still on a quest to form friendships and other bonds, as there was no way they were returning to hell now.

“be my girlfriend.” maze sternly said, panting, bringing her head up from between your legs.  
“yeah.” you replied, bringing her head up to kiss her.

“i need so much more information, but i need to get back to work.” chloe said, still shaking your hand harshly as she only looked mazikeen in the eye.  
little else was said as chloe whisked back out into the world, police badge on her belt.  
“that was weird.” you laughed, turning to maze to find a scowl on her face.  
shaking your head at her you instead pulled hed straight in for a kiss, immediately feeling her shoulders relax.

you distinctly remember the day maze introduced you to her friend, linda. it was barely 11am and she had dragged you out to some doctor’s office out of town, even though you still had a hangover. apparently maze never had one, which was obviously very unfair.

“linda!” she exclaimed brightly, a rare childish grin on her face as she burst into an office. your hand was firmly locked in hers as she dragged you through a door.  
“maze! what’s going on?” she replied with a confused look, possibly only ever set to assume worse things when mazikeen seems to have an unwilling person latched to her.  
“i want you to meet my girlfriend.” she continued smiling as she now grabbed both your shoulders, presenting you to the woman like some kind of show dog.  
you reached out an arm to slap maze’s thigh as she did so.

“did you know that maze has a girlfriend?” chloe asked lucifer as they entered a new crime scene, people everywhere.  
“a girlfriend? doesn’t sound like maze.” he said scowling, already touching things he shouldn’t be.

“yeah.” chloe said to him in between getting a small brief about the murder. “i’ve seen her with the same girl a few times now, and today maze introduced her as her girlfriend.”  
“well clearly i’m out of the loop, detective.” he sighed, hands in his pockets as he leaned over the body on the floor. “must be one heck of a girl if she’s been with maze more than once. maybe as special as you.” he finished, stepping away.  
“what does that mean?” chloe said, turning to him.  
“look at this!” he carried on his conversation anyway, presenting a random object from the floor.

“maze?” chloe dropped her keys on the side table as she finally got home from work, just slightly later than usual, but she had began to trust leaving her with trixie now. “trixie?” she called as she pulled off her jacket, walking further into the room.  
she heard the noise of the television, so she followed the noise to find some terrible re-run on, as the three people on the couch sat with nothing but the tv switched on.  
she walked around the couch to find that all three were fast asleep. maze, on one side, her girlfriend, on the other, and trixie in the middle. she has her head on the strangers lap, while her legs were stretched across maze’s lap.  
they were a sight. huh.

“mommy.” trixie uttered out, just about waking up, and her eyes barely open.  
“hey, monkey. you okay?” trixie replied with a quiet yes, and slowly moved from the couch and into her bedroom as her mother helped her get ready for bed. the other two hadn’t even woke up.

“i really like maze’s new girlfriend.” trixie said as chloe tucked her in.  
“you do? what’s she like? i haven’t met her yet.” chloe asked innocently as her daughter’s eyes already began to close.  
“she’s really nice, and funny, like maze. i think they really like each other. maze is super happy with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m soft <3 i want a girlfriend


End file.
